gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
MSM-07 Z'Gok
The MSM-07 Z'Gok is a mass production amphibious mobile suit. It was first featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. Technology The Z'Gok's success came from what it learned from the Gogg's and Acguy's errors. The Z'Gok was very agile and fast in and out of water. MIP also replaced the bulky ballast water tanks used by the Gogg and Acguy for cooling off the mobile suit for out of water operations with an air cooling fan system. Notably, the weapon layouts were improved. Overall, the MSM-07 Z'Gok is considered the most successful amphibious mobile suit line produced by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. Each of the Z'Gok's hands featured built-in mega particle cannons for easier and more precise aiming. Each hand also had three-claws which could be used to thrust into the Earth Federation's mobile suits or they could be used to smash things as well. The Z'Gok also had six 240 mm missile launchers built into the head with five rounds. Armaments '240mm Missile Launcher' The MSM-07 Z-Gok mounts six 240 missile launchers in the top of its head. 'Mega Particle Cannon' As with Zeon's previous amphibious mobile suits, the MSM-07 Z-Gok is equipped with a pair of mega particle cannons power directly from the mobile suit's Minovsky type ultracompact nuclear fusion reactor. The Z-Gok's mega particle cannons are mounted in the palm of its hands. 'Claws' Like it's cousin's the Acguy and the Gogg, the Z'Gok has claws for use in hand-to-hand combat. History With the success of the MSM-03 Gogg and the MSM-04 Acguy mobile suits, the MIP Company rolled out their own mass production amphibious mobile suit for the Principality of Zeon's Earthside forces. This line of amphibious mobile suit, known as the MSM-07 Z'Gok, became the most successful line used by the Zeon forces during the One Year War. The Z'Gok's most famous exploit would be the Principality of Zeon's attack on the Earth Federation Forces headquarters at Jaburo. On November 30, U.C. 0079, the Principality of Zeon launched a surprise attack on the Earth Federation's underground fortress. One of Zeon's primary attack groups would be formed of Z'Gok mobile suits, as well as a few other amphibious mobile suits, led by Char Aznable in his MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type. This attack force would bypass Jaburo's defenses using a previously unknown secret underwater entrance. However the attack proved to be a failure as Zeon was unprepared for the the Earth Federation's new battalions of mobile suits that had just been brought off the assembly line. Still with the overall effectiveness of the Z-Gok proven the Principality of Zeon would use its design to create several variants that would oriented towards more specific missions. Near the end of the One Year War the Principality of Zeon sought new mobile suits that would be able to turn the tide in the war that they were losing. Amongst the new designs two would be derived from the Z'Gok. The first would the MSM-07E Z'Gok-E, which was simply the Z'Gok remodeled to have superior performance. The second would be the MS-13 Gasshia, a completely new mobile suit designed to serve as an all purpose machine, sacrificing the Z'Gok's amphibious capabilities to improve ground assault abilities. Category:Mobile Suits Category:Z'Gok-type MS Category:Principality of Zeon Mobile Suits